


Holding Onto You

by skvsolo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Daddy Kink, Fluff fest, M/M, Reduced age difference, Trans Character, Uni AU, art student anakin, business student obi-wan, college shenanigans, french satine, good friend ahsoka, hard to get obi-wan, hipster obi-wan, obi-wan is a rich kid, punk anakin, qui-gonn is a politician, satine is a smol trans girl fight me, switch anakin, switch obi-wan, tags will be updated as they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvsolo/pseuds/skvsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan did not want to go to this party. These types of parties always were so uncivilised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not want to come to this party.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi has long since lost the girl that dragged him to this party.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi hasn't left this spot on the couch for two hours.  
His phone is hooked on the charger while he scrolls through his usual social outlet- Grindr, but don't let Ahsoka know that. A couple is making out on the cushion next to him, though, their goal seems to be 'who can entirely consume the other first?'  
Obi-Wan sighs as they lean too close, and nudges them back across the imaginary line in the sand with his elbow.  
"So uncivilised."  
Then, all of a sudden and all at once, Obi-Wan Kenobi has a lap full of leather clad stranger with liquor on his breath.  
"/Fuck me/," The voice is somewhat familiar even if the hands curling into his jacket are not. Obi-Wan can do nothing but sit there in stunned silence for a moment, his hands held up in defence, white cord still dangling from his phone.  
"Uh. No. No thank you. You're smashed." The brunet in his lap bits his lip as he grinds down against him.  
"C'mon, Kenobi, come fuck my over the bathroom sink."  
Obi-Wan can't help but sputter in response to that one, frantically glancing past the almost-familiar stranger in his lap. He catches Ahsoka's eye from across the room, a silent scream for help. He recognises the man as a friend of hers.  
He watches her roll big azure eyes from where he sits across the room. She comes to his rescue, though, pulling Anakin off of him with a tug to the back of his collar. Obi-Wan is surprised he doesn't fall straight to his ass.  
"Anakin Skywalker, you leave Obi-Wan alone. He doesn't have time for your 'uncivilised shenanigans'." Ahsoka is mocking him with that one, but he can't say he minds too much considering how grateful he is.  
She giggles, then, quite proud of her quip. She leans heavily on Anakin for support, drink in her hand nearly empty. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath. No way are these two getting home on their own.  
He doesn't want to offer.  
"Do you two have a designated driver?"  
Dammit.  
Ahsoka shrugs her shoulder, hums softly. "I was planning on crashing on the hammock outside."  
Anakin elbows her gently, and it seems as though he thinks it was subtle. She giggles again, swatting away his arm.  
"But if you're offering...?"  
Obi-Wan forces a tight smile, reaching back to unplug his charger and then stand. "I suppose I am. But I'd like to leave now, if that's alright with the two of you. It's nearly two now and I've got class tomorrow morning."  
They both nod, lean on each other with Ahsoka under Anakin's as they follow him out the door. They start singing a song Obi-Wan doesn't recognise- something about falling asleep in the front seat and being too tall.  
He has news for them, there's no way either of them are getting into his front seat to fall asleep. He's glad when neither of them try, though, piling into the backseat of his Prius. Ahsoka curls into Anakin's side, and she reminds Obi-Wan of his cat, almost. He's driven her home after class enough times to know where they live, so he pulls out as soon as they're situated back there.  
He remembers meeting Anakin, once, making terribly awkward and short lived small talk as he waited for Ahsoka. Having him deposit himself directly into his lap like it was his favourite seat was a surprise, to say the least.  
Lost in his thoughts, Obi-Wan hadn't realised they finished their song.  
"Do you listen to The Front Bottoms at all, Kenobi?"  
"Who?"  
Ahsoka takes a gasp, making Obi-Wan smile, and Anakin continues.  
"You call yourself indie and you've never heard of /The Front Bottoms/?"  
Obi-Wan laughs as he rolls bright eyes, turning the steeling wheel. "First of all, I don't call myself indie. I just like what I like." Here, he adjusts his glasses. "Second of all, I'm not really a pop-punk kind of person. I like Broadway music, though."  
Ahsoka giggles, pushes hair behind her ear. "And I thought /Anakin/ was an art hoe."  
Anakin, offended, scoffs. "/Excuse you/, I /am/ an art hoe."  
Obi-Wan rolls his eyes again, stopping at a red light. His two drunk passengers dissolve into banter, and Obi-Wan falls back into his thoughts as he drives.  
He glances back toward them every now and then, and is greeted by Anakin's stare in the mirror more often than not. His face flushes a little more each time.  
It takes something like ten minutes of near silence from Obi-Wan and constant bickering between Ahsoka and Anakin to pull into their building. It's a dump, on the outside, Obi-Wan won't lie. He likes to think it's nicer on the inside. He leaves the car running as he helps them into the house, unlocking the door with keys Anakin produced from his pocket. Ahsoka throws herself onto the creaking couch as soon as it's close enough, murmurs something, then goes out like a light.  
Obi-Wan throws a blanket he finds over the back of the sofa onto her, taking a second to glance around the room. It's nicer, definitely. A few plants, a couple paintings.  
He hears a crash and loud laughter behind him and when he looks back he's none too surprised to see Anakin fallen onto the bottom step. Obi-Wan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment.  
He could just leave, you know.  
"C'mon, Anakin. Up you get. Let's get you up to bed." Obi-Wan helps Anakin to his feet and up the staircase, letting him lead him to his room. He notices a poster for another band he's never heard of on Anakin's door.  
Anakin grabs him by the scarf when the door's open, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he backs into the room.  
"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not sleeping with you?"  
Anakin pouts then, pulls him close. "C'mon, Obi-Wan. Be surprised how good I am at riding dick while I'm drunk."  
"No, Skywalker." Obi-Wan snorts and shakes his head. He didn't make a habit of sleeping with drunk strangers no matter how badly they wanted it.  
The younger of the two whines, but doesn't protest when Obi-Wan pushed him by the shoulder onto a squeaking mattress.  
"Just take your boots off and get some sleep, okay? I'm sure you'll regret all of this plenty in the morning."  
Anakin pouts again, doesn't bother with his boots, and snuggles into his pillow.  
"Your loss, Kenobi."  
Obi-Wan chuckles, pushing his glasses up on his nose.  
"Alright, honey."  
He closes the door behind him, quietly makes his way downstairs, checking on Ahsoka before he leaves. He's glad to see her lying on her side.  
He climbs back into his car, driving back to his apartment. It takes him maybe half an hour- not too bad, he doesn't think. He sings songs from the first CD in his player, taps his fingers on the wheel. He's just pulled into his parking space when he hears his phone go off. Humming, he picks his phone up from the cup holder to see who's calling, eyebrows crinkling when he sees that his screen is black. When he hears the second ring he really listens, hears it coming from behind him this time.  
Obi-Wan looks back to the seats behind him, identifying the source of the ringing.  
When he turns forward again, Obi-Wan simply rests his forehead on the steering wheel.  
Of course Anakin would leave his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan checks his watch as he knocks on the door for the second time. It's 7:32a.m., he has class in thirteen minutes, and campus is ten away. If someone doesn't answer the door in the next two minutes, he's going to leave the phone in the mailbox and text Ahsoka about it later.  
Lucky for Anakin, he opens the door a few beats after Obi-Wan has that thought. He's wearing a fluffy pink robe, though, and a cracked coffee mug is between thin fingers.  
"Obi-Wan? Do you know what time it is?"  
"Yes. I have class in fifteen minutes." Twelve, but fifteen sounds better.  
"Did I try to sleep with you last night?"  
Obi-Wan rolls bright eyes, pulling Anakin's phone from his pocket and offering it to him.  
"Please take this. You left it in my car last night."  
"Huh." Anakin takes it from him, leans forward to kiss his cheek as he does so. "Thanks, sugar."  
Obi-Wan blinks once and clears his throat. "Yeah. Don't, uh. Don't mention it."  
Anakin grins, takes a step back into the house. Obi-Wan wonders for a moment if anyone but he and Ahsoka live there.  
"See you next time, Kenobi."  
"Yeah. Yeah, please try not to leave things in my car." He chuckles, looks at his watch again as he takes a few steps back toward his car. "Shit. Yeah, I really have to go. It was nice seeing you again."  
Anakin lifts his eyebrows at that and grins brightly.  
"Yeah. It was nice seeing you, too. Bye, Obi-Wan."  
Obi-Wan smiles gently, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
He makes it to class on time- if only just. He fills the rest of his notebook on the lecture and makes a mental note to buy a new one.  
The next few days pass without much event- Obi-Wan almost forgets about the whole ordeal with Anakin Skywalker.  
Until, of course, he wriggles his way back into his life.  
Obi-Wan is behind the counter at the book shop where he works part time, checking out armfuls of books and wincing with the customer at the final price of them all. He doesn't really need the money, what with the allowance from his parents, but he likes the work. It keeps him busy, offers a nice balance between this and school.  
He considers quitting when none other than Anakin Skywalker comes sauntering up to his register.  
"What are the chances?"  
"Are you following me, Mr. Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asks it with lifted eyebrows and no real bite as he scans the first of three books.  
"No, sir. It's just a happy coincidence I'm seeing you on this fine day."  
Obi-Wan laughs softly as he shakes his head.  
"Well. I'll be." He scans the second, sees they're all on photography. "Do you have a card with us?" He doesn't think he will, but he has to ask.  
"I do, in fact."  
Huh.  
Anakin pulls out a well-used card from a wallet that looks as though it's seen a few years. Obi-Wan notices the abundance of ones in fives in it, but he figures that's none of his business.  
Obi-Wan doesn't have to tell him how it works, and he's great full for that. He scans the last book, pulling out a bag to slide them all into.  
"Are you a photographer? Or do you just appreciate the aesthetic?"  
Anakin snorts as he leans on the counter and pays for the books, the wallet resting by his elbow.  
"I'm a photographer. My major, actually."  
Obi-Wan hands him the bag with a kind smile. He can't help but think that won't get him too far. That's probably his father talking, though.  
"Best of luck to you, Skywalker."  
"I try. I'll see you around, Kenobi." Anakin grins at him and tips and imaginary top hat before he leaves. Obi-Wan returns it with a two-fingered salute.  
Fifteen minutes go by before another customer points out the wallet left on the counter.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi is going to kill him. 

He finds his cell phone number in the wallet, humming softly as he runs his thumb over the card. Obi-Wan isn't naive enough to think Anakin leaving his wallet was an accident.  
He's home, now, back in his apartment after work ended at seven. He opens a can of food for his cat and places it in the bowl. When she comes running, Obi-Wan scratches between her ears without looking up from the paper between his fingers. Part of him doesn't want to call simply out of spite. The other part of him is scolding him for that thought. He's positive he and Anakin would meet again, though, even if he didn't contact him about the wallet. 

-You left your wallet at my register today.  
-i did? a darn shame.  
-I'm sensing a pattern here. You know, I'm not going to just bring it to your house this time.  
-of course not. how about you give me my wallet and i buy you coffee tomorrow morning at 10?

Obi-Wan doesn't reply for a few moments as he bites his thumb nail and looks at the blinking cursor. He doesn't want to agree too soon and seem desperate, of course, considering he doesn't even really want a date with this kid. But he doesn't want Anakin thinking he hates him, either. He doesn't, you know.  
Two minutes turns into ten, thought, and then Satine calls. Obi-Wan only really hesitates a total of two seconds before he answers.  
"Hey there, gorgeous." Her accent is strong as ever, and it makes Obi-Wan grin to hear her. She always seemed to call right when he needed her.  
"Evening to you, darling. Why do you always insist on calling at wild hours? Even for you?" Paris is six hours ahead of him, though she doesn't seem to understand 1 a.m. is still nine for him. He wonders frequently if she ever sleeps.  
"You know I love to burn the midnight oil, dearest. Plus, it's easier to think with the stars above me. Never mind my love for the stars, though, what's going on in your life?"  
Obi-Wan explains his current predicament and his face heats up when she laughs. It's something akin to beautiful bells ringing.  
"Aww, Obi! You have an admirer! How precious is that."  
"Christ, Satine, you sound like we're in middle school all over again." He wedges the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he prepares his own dinner. The ever classic Corn Flakes, of course.  
"'S not like you often have this opportunity, Obi-Wan! The last time /you/ liked a boy was.... well, middle school."  
"Correction. Sophomore year of high school. The lacrosse player, remember?" He rolls blue eyes, sliding the milk back into the fridge. "And I /don't/ /like/ Anakin, Satine. He's just a boy. Who happens to be in my life." He can't help but smile a little around his spoon at that, though.  
"Say what you will. I think you need to give the kid a shot. When was the last time you got laid, huh? Junior year of high school?"  
Obi-Wan hums, lifting his eyebrows with a crooked grin. "You have that little faith in me, do you?" He shakes his head a little, watches his cat curl up onto the chair across from him at the table. "It's actually been something closer to seven months, a week, and two days ago. But who's counting."  
Satine giggles again, and Obi-Wan can practically feel her swatting his shoulder.  
"You and me both, darling.You always get far too wound up when it's been a while."  
"Hush. And I'm sorry I have something akin to standards, Satine."  
She openly scoffs.  
"Is that why you let two volleyball players that you don't even know nail you at the same time?"  
Obi-Wan snorts a laugh as he shrugs a shoulder. "Something like that."  
They carry on like that for something like two hours until she's yawning and Obi-Wan remembers he hasn't given Anakin an answer.  
"I still think you should go for it, Obi." She yawns again, and Obi-Wan shakes his head again.  
"Alright. I will. So long as you get some sleep, young woman. And also that you're ready to I.D. my body if this guy turns out to be a killer."  
Satine hums apprehensively an ocean away. Obi-Wan can't help but smile at the that thought.  
"I'm older than you. Alright, though. Goodnight, Obi."  
"Goodnight, dearest."  
Obi-Wan bites his thumb nail again as he looks at the dreaded blinking cursor again. Lady- his cat- rubs up against his leg and meows. She's used to things being quiet around the house by now, and she is not happy about being kept from her beauty rest.  
Obi-Wan can only shrug a shoulder and think 'I've got nothin to lose.'

-Alright. I'll see you at ten a.m. tomorrow morning at the little shop at campus. Don't be late.  
-wouldnt dream of it. see you tomorrow, sugar <3


End file.
